The Matrimony of Gilot
by mgcrtr
Summary: Based on intel from Batman, the team busts an old warehouse and find that the criminals are transporting anything but meth. Creating covers, the Young Justice teams heads to where the drug seems to have its beginnings, at Gilot University.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine. :(

_**Warnings:** suicide (not of the team, thank goodness (: ), prostitution, drug use, torn egos, science that probably doesn't work, team-centric, a need to suspend disbelief with a made up college, and a (hopefully) very dark world in general. __WIP.  
_

...

_"I want to draw the mind in the direction it's not used to and wake it up."_

- _Françoise Gilot, _Life with Picasso

...

There were a couple (hundred) pounds of meth in the warehouse. Well, Kid Flash _thought _it was meth (They went into the mission told it was meth.), but peering at the bags of whiteness closer (running by it at top, non-visible speed) it didn't really look like meth. Or coke or speed or ecstasy or any drug that Kid Flash knew. Though, honestly, drugs were more of the bird's style, what with all those funky, high rich people he hung out with.

_Whatcha think? _Kid Flash hid in the corner, sending up a quick prayer that the goons with the guns weren't going to look behind his stack of boxes.

_No idea. _Kid Flash could feel, literally _feel _Robin frown. Right, so bird-boy didn't know the drug on the table. Well, that was new. Parties with high people and Batman's database of all the ugly things to snort…

Miss Martian leafed through Kid Flash's mental picture of the drug again (weird out-of-body experience). She and the rest of the team harbored safely on the roof of a warehouse two away. _The students at our school inhale white powder through their noses. _

_That's probably coke, Miss Martian. _

_No wonder Happy Harbor is so happy, _Artemis dead-panned. Kid Flash chuckled, and then clamped his hand over his mouth. Not a good time to be laughing, scary goons with guns still doing their scary goon gun patrolling thing. _Ha. Look, I made Kid Idiot laugh. _

_Yeah, yeah you did Blondie, once in –_

_I believe we were misinformed about the product in the mission. _Aqualad placed Artemis and Kid Flash's conversation on the backburner. Which Kid Flash was kind of grateful for. He was exposed in the warehouse, hiding behind a stack of boxes, while the rest of the team was a substantial distance away. If someone caught him, well, him and Aqualad were rather sure that the team would be unable to come to Kid Flash's aid quick enough. Oh, that thought made the speedster cringe a little. _However, the drug of choice does not matter. _

_Unless it's the super-rampant-muscle-maker one._

Kid Flash snorted at Artemis's _illogical_ proposal. Didn't she know anything about drug digestion? Didn't she live in Gotham's slums of drugs? _Erm, no. These we have here, they're not for injections. It isn't going to be used as a weapon unless it's not a drug at all and it's some explosive or something._

_How do you know?_

_Injections shoot right into the blood stream. You'd snort this stuff or eat it. Either way it would take minutes for that powder to work in enough to be effective for whatever evil purpose it has. Plenty of time. _

Artemis smarted, but held her tongue. Kid Flash filtered a minute amount of pride into the connection and a smirk. He knew his chemistry.

_So, normal plan? _Robin chimed in, eager to pounce on some villains. Kid Flash felt him vibrating almost as bad as he did in a candy store. Poor Robin was like Kid Flash in a candy store - or on a mission ready to bring down bad guys.

_Yes, proceed. _

The team took their sweet time positing themselves by the warehouse as Kid Flash sweated pigs. He looked up at a thud on the roof. The goons looked up, too, guns suddenly raised, and Kid Flash heard the click of ten safeties go off together. He gulped, and immediately hoped the motion hadn't been audible. He had never heard safeties go off together. The goons meant business. Business with blood. Well, that was fine, because team Young Justice meant business too. Bitchin' business.

An upper window creaked open, and Kid Flash whipped his head around to see nothing. Good for Boy Wonder.

Everyone felt Robin's grin. _I'm in. That was the easiest slip I've ever –_

Hell exploded. Literally exploded at the center of the warehouse. Flames jumped to the ceiling, gun fire thundered out, and suddenly Kid Flash was dodging bullets like the raindrops in a thunderstorm – but no water here. The bonfire sized Mt. fucking McKinley cackled. Superboy roared in through the wall, and Kid Flash wondered what the fuck he was doing. The exit from all consuming flames was the other –

_Where are you! _Superboy demanded, and it took Kid Flash a few seconds to realize he wasn't the one the clone was mentally shouting to. Shit. Robin. Kid Flash ripped away three guns, and then ducked a particularly well aimed bullet.

They didn't get a mental response. Superboy dived into the fire – fucking indestructible clone! Artemis broke in a second window. She shot two arrows in the general direction of the bullets. Two gunslingers flew backwards; Kid Flash jerked as if an arrow had hit him instead, stumbling out of superspeed. Oh shit, that was a bullet.

"Kid Flash!" previously unnoticed Artemis screamed.

_Fuck, I'm fine. _Kid Flash pushed himself off the ground. _Just a flesh – _He dived at the goon aiming at the horrified Artemis. He grunted as the two of them slammed into the ground. _Flesh wound. _Kid Flash twisted his head to the side, barely quick enough to avoid getting a piece of iron in his face. _Get out. Superboy's rescuing Robin. _Kid Flash got a nice punch at the guy's already ugly face. That was going to leave a crooked nose and a migraine.

_I can't find him. _Superboy sprinted out of the fire, shirt and pants flaming.

_How can you not – _Kid Flash twisted back a goon's arm. Three more to go.

Water exploded through the window by Artemis's head. It knocked her off the edge. Miss Martian floated her down. Aqualad suspended the water over the fire for half a second, smoke clouding clarity. He released it with some impressively roared words. The water pelted down onto the flames. Extinguished them with a hiss. A rumpled Robin collapsed down in the center of the smothered fire. Soaked, not moving.

Superboy pelted toward Robin. Artemis shot an arrow right past Kid Flash's head. _Are you trying to kill –_ Another one went by, a gurgle and a thump. Kid Flash turned. Woosh. An arrow sent into the guy's side. No more gun for goon. Artemis lowered her bow and smirked. Kid Flash gave a weak smile back.

They turned to look for Superboy and Robin, but steam had clouded their vision. What? Why was the water suddenly heating up? Oh shit.

"Run!"

It came too late. Fire erupted from the ground like, fuck, like shit exploded out of a backed-up fat dude. Kid Flash dived away from falling, flaming rubble. He rolled to his knees. Artemis broke through a half destroyed wall. He sped from the building, and turned in time to see Superboy break through the crashing warehouse, panting, a groggy Robin in his arms. The clone shook himself off and ran with Boy Blunder from the hazardous zone. Kid Flash zipped to follow – caught in a stumble every few steps. Super healing was a shit power, especially when it didn't work quick enough.

Well, that was all in a nights work. Drug destroyed. Bad guys thwarted. Massive collateral damage left behind. Superboy without a shirt as per usual, oh, and this time his pants were burned off too.

Hello nudity.

The team reconvened at the warehouse they'd planned from, sitting awkwardly inside, Superboy not apparently recognizing nudity as not the acceptable standard of clothing, even around teammates. Everyone worse for wear, but accounted for. And they had a knocked out goon. He had Artemis's arrow in his side. Miss Martian was sitting silently by his side, the one who had pulled him out of the collapsing warehouse, bound him with invisible ropes. Well, one alive out of ten.

"I wasn't trying to kill him," Artemis muttered.

"He is still breathing," Aqualad said, like that was reassuring. Kid Flash was pretty sure the goon was going to be dead in a few minutes. He looked really, really pale. "How is Robin?"

"Breathing," Superboy said.

_And sitting on Superboy's naked lap_, Kid Flash supplied to himself. The most comical, fucked up part of the whole night so far.

Superboy turned and twisted his head to look at Kid Flash almost as if he'd said that aloud. Right. Miss Martian hadn't turned off the mental link yet. _But it's adorable. The two of you, together. _Kid Flash tried to supply to rectify the situation. _If only you weren't with Miss Martian and Robin was awake to appreciate the finer –_

Miss Martian dropped the mental link with a glare at Kid Flash. He shrugged apologetically. Superboy at least put unconscious Robin on the floor instead of his lap (dick), though Boy Blunder was still between Superboy's legs. Ah, how refreshing the innocence of a month old clone in a sixteen year old's body. Kid Flash snorted through the pulsing pain still in his leg. He cracked himself up.

Aqualad rose, the sound of firetrucks' sirens zooming to the warehouse loud and clear. "I believe I should tell them what happened when I administered water."

"Right."

"Okay."

"Fine."

"You do that."

Aqualad left.

Robin coughed a few times, wheezed. Superboy sat him up, a very prominent frown on his face. It took a few more seconds of coughing, but then Robin was looking a little more alive. Not like a breached dead fish anymore. Maybe a live fish floating upside down in water.

"How's the leg?" Artemis asked Kid Flash when Robin pretended to pass back out, or maybe he really fainted. Kid Flash figured it was because the kid didn't see any other way to, erm, detract himself from his situation with dignity. But either way, he was fine enough to notice he was sitting next to the clone of Superman's penis.

Kid Flash snorted a little deliriously. He felt dirty, oh, and, "Holey." No one laughed. Hey, he thought that was kind of funny. Saw the joke in a movie once. It was funny then, hysterical really now. "I super heal, remember? Cool as –ow- ah cucumber."

"You're bleeding."

"Aw shit." The pain worsened, his metabolism sped up, burning through calories and excess fat and damn. He felt a little light headed. He really had to work to string his words together. "The healing normal binds the epidermis together first and then bothers with -" Kid Flash looked down at his leg. "Wait, no I'm not." But it still hurt.

"Gotcha." Artemis cracked a grin.

"Ha. Ha." Kid Flash glared through his foggy outlook on life. Artemis smiled on. He hoped it was because she enjoyed that everyone on the team still lived, not because she had acquired an immunity to his glare.

They tapered off into a hazy silence - after Robin announced he was fine, attempted to stand up, and then immediately dropped down between Superboy's legs. Hey, at least he was conscious enough to pretend to be a super-resilient again. A-okay mental state for Robin. Quiet on the set of the five lonesome, exhausted, shit-beaten heroes except for their breathing, oh, and firetrucks blaring loudly, the fire making the warehouse fall down even more, and some other shit in the far off distance.

Aqualad came back to the team and took stock of their pitiful situation.

Kid Flash figured it was a good that they were in a secluded warehouse, because facing any press or eyes or questions did not appeal to him at this prime after-fighting time. Not in the slightest. Especially when they were recovering from diving into a mission with fucked up intel from Bats. That shit had not been meth. That shit had exploded when Robin had flipped through a window. (Who the fuck uses windows as detonators?) If this was supposed to have been some "check intel even from reliable sources before you go on a supposedly simple drug bust" challenge they had failed. Miserably.

Oh, and did he mention nine people were probably dead? Kid Flash was glad he wasn't giving the report, which, if up to him, wouldn't mention the deaths and focus more on the Mt. fucking McKinley bonfire.

"Superboy, please transport Kid Flash and Robin to the bioship. Miss Martian, as pilot and controller, I must request you to leave us to. Artemis, and I will deal with the situation here." Aqulad seemed very _wit, _as Robin might've said,tossing out orders like it was his mother-fucking business, which it totally was. But really -

"But –" Aqualad shook his head to Miss Martian.

Since when did Aqualad do interrogations? Since when did Artemis do them? Kid Flash himself would be too scared to say anything to her.

Naked Superboy stood, hefting Robin into what he must deem a more liftable position, but looked much more painful to Kid Flash. Miss Martian released the captive from whatever mental bond she had on him, and only Artemis's quick hand kept him from toppling over. Kid Flash grinned a bit when Miss Martian offered her arm to him. He ignored it all together and tossed his whole arm over her shoulder. "The better to lean on you," he said.

"Wait for us," Aqualad said, turning to their physically unstable prisoner, "we shouldn't be long. Prepare the med bay for our passenger here, too."

...


End file.
